Buried Alive: Alternitive Cut
by Rey Mysterio's Girl
Summary: Alternitive version of Buried Alive
1. Chapter 1

Buried Alive: Alternitive Cut

Disclaimer: no own

Summery: Rey Mysterio Kidnapped and buried in a clear coffin in 6 feet of dirt. He only has a flashlight, a gun, and 12 hours of air. Can the guys find him in time or will the air run out too soon. Or will Rey decide to end it fast and blow his brains out. THIS IS THE ALTERNITIVE VERSION

**Chapter 1: Buried**

Rey was gone. The only trace he was ever there was his favorate black mask laying in a puddle near his rental car.

"Where is he?" Chavo asked, panicing.

"I don't know Chavito." Eddie said worried.

"This is his favorate mask, there is no way he could have dropped it." Chris said, matter-of-factly.

"Not helping Chris." Eddie said.

"No he's right cuz he was wearing it when he left just in case there were fans hanging around." Dave said. He knelt and picked up a floppy disc from the ground.

"What's this." he asked.

"No idea." Jason Reso said, taking it.

"I have a car plug for my laptop in the car." He said, plugging it in. He slipped the disc into the slot. Words spun across the screen.

"YOU WANT YOUR FRIEND BACK, HAVE ONE MIL DOLLARS AT 1672 BROCKWORD ROAD WITHIN THE NEXT 12 HOURS." A button appeared on screen WATCH. Bradshaw pressed it. A video screen appeared. They saw, to their horror, Rey thrashing around in a clear coffin 6 feet under ground. He was screaming and pushing agianst the sides franticly. They watched, transfixed as he kicked and scream then just curled into a ball and rocked back and forth. It broke their hearts. Another message appeared.

"HE ONLY HAS 12 HOURS OF AIR BUT CAN END IT SOONER IF HE WISHES. I LEFT A GUN. YOU CAN WATCH HIM ALL YOU WANT WITH THIS LIVE FEED. SEE YA SUCKAS HE CAN'T LAST LONG." They stared as Rey thrashed agian then continued rocking back and forth in his little prison. .

"I can't watch this." Chavo said, moving away. He sat on the bumper, his head in his hands. Eddie walked over.

"Chavito, it's all right, we're all scared, but we WILL find him." He said putting his hand on Chavo's shoulder. Chavo turned to him, tears in his eyes.

"Come here." Eddie said, holding out his arms. Chavo moved over into his uncle's comforting embrace and cried.

Eddie turned to all who stood there. JBL, Chavo, Batista, Jay, Adam, Shane McMahon, Mark Calloway, Chris Benoit, and Shawn Michaels.

"Adam, Jay, Bradshaw, stay here, keep an eye on Rey. Shane, can you get the money?" Eddie asked.

"Sure." he said.

"Good," Eddie said "Me, Chavito, Mark, Shawn, and Chris will try to think about who did this." They all parted ways.


	2. Chapter 2

Buried Alive: Alternitive Cut

Disclaimer: no own

A/n:Different ending to chapter

**Chapter 2: Alive?**

Shane pulled all the money together and they all met up agian. Rey only had 20 minutes left and they were all starting to panic.

"You come up with anyone who could've done this?" Shane asked as they drove to the drop off point. Mark and Eddie were in Mark's pickup and the rest were in Shawn's van.

"Na nothing." Chavo said, staring at the floor and ringing his hands in worry.

"We drop off the money, get Rey, then get this physco." Chris said punching the seat in front of him which happend to be the driver's seat.

"Watch it." Shawn said turning to look at him.

"Sorry." Chris said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They pulled into the drop off site and entered the building.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yo anyone there?" Bradshaw yelled. The all turned to him.

"Did you just say yo?" Chavo asked a comical look of disbelief on his face.

"Yeah, Why." Bradshaw asked. Chavo shook his head.

"You can't pull that off. Maybe when you were an Acolyte but not now mate." Chris said, patting him on the back. The were interuped by disembodied voice from the shadows.

"Put the money down." it said. They did.

"Slide it into the shadows." The voice said. It seemed veguely familar. They complied. There was a pause.

"Good, your friend is buried in the backyard, but unfortunatly only has a minute of air left, hurry." They heard him laughing meniacly as they rushed outside to the only disturbed patch of dirt. The dug franticly till they hit something. They cleared away the dirt and say Rey sturggling and screaming for help. The topor the casket was locked. Eddie banged on the top to get Rey's attention. Rey looked up and a small smile played around his lips. Then he gasped. The casket was air tight.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Buried Alive: Alternitive Cut

Disclaimer: no own

**Chapter 3: Found**

They franticly atemped to break the lock. Then Eddie had an idea. He grabbed a shovel.

"Rey, cover your head." he did. Eddie smashed the top of the casket with the shovel. He and Chavo grabbed Rey by the shoulders and putted him out. Rey clung to Eddie, crying. Eddie pulled him into a tight hug and sat on the ground rocking him back and forth to calm him. The others just watched as Eddie still tried to calm him.

"Are you hurt?" Chavo asked after Rey calmed a bit. Rey shook his head.

"Just a bit bruised." he said.

"Well let's get you to the hotel, you need sleep and tommarrow you're getting checked out just in case." Eddie said. Rey nodded, somewhat relucantly. Eddie stood, helped Rey up, put his arm around him, and led him to the van.

A/N: How many times do I have to say this before you get it. RRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW Review thank you


	4. Rough night

Buried Alive: Alternitive Cut

Disclaimer: I'm not writing this agian we all have it drilled into our heads. sighs NO OWN get it, got it, good.

**Chapter 4: Rough Night**

They got to the hotel. Rey, Chavo, and Eddie roomed together as per usual and Eddie heped and exhuasted Rey into bed. He was so tired, he didn't even both taking off his clothes off or the mask Eddie had returned to him at the "grave" site. He was fast asleep the second his head hit the piilow. Eddie bent down, removed his mask and shoes, and pulled the covers over his best friend's battered and bruised body. Then he sat down on his own bed, removed his shoes and clothes, and changed into loose pajama pants. Chavo did the same. they crawled into their own beds and fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They awoke sometime later to a whimpering from the bed between them. Eddie bolted up in bed as Chavo fell out of his, trying to get to Rey. They reached his bedside. Rey was thrashing and Whimpering softly in his sleep.

"We need to calm him." Chavo said. Eddie nodded.

"What about that old spanish lullaby." Eddie said.

"Which one?" Chavo said.

"The one that my dad or your dad used to sing to us every night until you were eight." Eddie said.

"Oh that one, yeah that could work.

_El sueño, mi niño, y la paz atienden a thee, _

_todo con la noche;_

_El dios de los ángeles del guarda enviará thee,_

_todo con la noche;_

_Suave las horas soñolientas se están arrastrando,_

_colina y vale en el slumber que duerme,_

_I mi vigil cariñoso que guarda,_

_todo con la noche._

_Mientras que la luna que su reloj está guardando,_

_todo con la noche;_

_Mientras que está durmiendo el mundo cansado,_

_todo con la noche;_

_El alcohol thy que roba suavemente,_

_visiones de O'er del placer que revelan,_

_respira una sensación pura y santa,_

_todo con la noche._

They sang.

Rey seemed to calm a bit as they sang, the beautiful sound echoing nicely through the room and calming his tortured mind. Eddie lay his hand on Rey's shoulder and he stilled and relaxed into a dreamless sleep once more.

"Duermen en pequeño hermano de la paz, los malos sueños le frecuentan no más." Chavo said. And with that they went back to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Translations:**

**Duermen en pequeño hermano de la paz, los malos sueños le frecuentan no más: Sleep in peace little brother, bad dreams haunt you no more.**

**_El sueño, mi niño, y la paz atienden a thee,todo con la noche,El dios de los ángeles del guarda enviará thee,todo con la noche;Suave las horas soñolientas se están arrastrando, colina y vale en el slumber que duerme,I mi vigil cariñoso que guarda,todo con la noche.Mientras que la luna que su reloj está guardando,todo con la noche;Mientras que está durmiendo el mundo cansado,todo con la noche;El alcohol thy que roba suavemente, visiones de O'er del placer que revelan,respira una sensación pura y santa,todo con la noche.:_ Sleep, my child, and peace attend thee,  
All through the night; Guardian angels God will send thee, All through the night; Soft the drowsy hours are creeping, Hill and vale in slumber sleeping, I my loving vigil keeping, All through the night While the moon her watch is keeping, All through the night;  
While the weary world is sleeping, All through the night; O'er thy spirit gently stealing,Visions of delight revealing, Breathes a pure and holy feeling, All through the night.  
**


	5. Morning

Buried Alive: Alternitive Cut

Disclaimer: no own

**Chapter 5: Morning**

It was morning. Eddie woke to the sound of his alarm clock as did Chavo. Eddie looked over at Rey's bed. All he saw was a small lump under the covers, at the foot of the bed. Eddie pulled back the covers. Rey was curled into a ball at the end of the bed, shaking and covered in a cold sweat. He was still asleep. Eddie shook him.

"Rey, Rey wake up buddy come on get up." he urged. Rey continued to sleep. Chavo smirked. Eddie saw and shook his head. Normally in this situation Eddie and Chavo would play a prank on Rey. Dumping cold water on him, pinching his nose, but today wasn't a normal day. Eddie needed to wake him so they could go to see if he was truly alright. Eddie bent down. This was the only way to wake him.

"REY GET UP RIGHT NOW!" Eddie yelled as loud as he could in Rey's ear. Rey jumped five feet in the air and landed hard on the floor, ass first. Eddie and Chavo couldn't help it. They cracked up. Rey scowled at them.

"What was that for?" he asked, pouting.

"It was the only thing I could do to wake you without resorting to practical jokes." he said, smiling. Rey nodded.

"Next time you don't have to try to give me a heart attack." he said

"Next time wake up before I have to." Eddie joked

"Haa Haa, You're a riot." Rey said sarcasticly, standing up, rubbing his injured back side and nursing his even more bruised ego.

"Come on, get dressed, you have to get checked out by Jesse and Jack before we train." Eddie informed him. Rey grumbled.

"Come on Rey, I just want to be sure you're ok. You my be hurt and we don't know it. Training first could make it worse." Eddie said.

"I suppose." Rey grumbled. "wait did you say Jesse AND Jack?" he asked

"Yeah they went into privite practice together." Eddie said. Rey nodded

"cool let's go." Chavo said. They left the room, got into one of Eddie's Low Riders, and drove to see Dr. Jeese Travis and Dr.Jack Stewart.

A/N: Yeah I know Diagnosis Murder but I like them so sue me. Just kidding


	6. We're Here for you

Buried Alive: Alternitive Cut

Disclaimer: no own

**Chapter 6: We're Here for You**

They got to the building and went inside. They had met Jesse and Jack on a previous encounter with a mad man in LA.

_Why do all the crazies show up in Los Angeles?_ Eddie thought. Jesse and Jack were waiting for them.

"Hey guys, good to see you agian." Jesse said.

"Good to see you too." Rey mumbled, his eyes cast down. Eddie gave Jesse a highly significate look.

"Rey come with me." Jack said leading him into a room. Chavo followed.

"I'll be in in a minute." Eddie said. The door closed.

"Ok what is up with him?" Jesse asked. Eddie told him the entire story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack examined Rey thourghly. He was fine except...

"Rey have you been getting enough sleep?" Jack asked, concerned. Rey was about to say yes when he caugh Chavo's eye.

"No." Rey confessed. "not after what happend last night." Jack looked confused. Chavo filled him in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jesse whistled softly.

"Oh my god." he said. Eddie nodded.

"Does he have any idea what happend?" he asked

"No that's the weird thing, he doesn't remember much." Eddie said. Jesse nodded.

"That is called a repressed memory.A repressed memory, according to some theories of psycoligy, is a memory ,often tramatic, of an event or environment which is stored by the unconscious mind but outside the awareness of the conscious mind. Some theorize that these memories may be recovered ,that is, integrated into consciousness, years or decades after the event. Sometimes referred to as "traumatic amnesia". Symptoms can include general restlessness, insomnia, agressiveness, depression, dissociation, emotional detachment, or nightmares. Amplification of other underlying psychological conditions may also occur." Jesse said sounding quite like a textbook.

"Stop talking like that you sound like a damned textbook." Eddie said "but Rey had some nightmares last night and hasn't really talked as much as usual. Is there anything we can do for him?"

"Only be there for him, has he let out any emotion since when you found him?" Jesse asked. Eddie shook his head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the examination room, Jack explained the same thing to Chavo in a low voice. They turned to look at him. He sat in a chair, just staring at a blank spot on the wall.

"Rey," Rey turned."If you have any weird dreams or flashes, I want you to talk to Eddie or Chavo about them or call me or Jess, ok." Rey nodded. Rey and Chavo left the room.

"Ready to go? clean bill of health?" Eddie said. Rey nodded, walked passed him silently, out the door. Eddie raised an eyebrow and followed. So did Chavo.


	7. Whose up for a taco?

Buried Alive: Alternitive Cut

Disclaimer: no own

**Chapter 7**

Rey sat in the back of the lowrider thinking.

_Flashback._

_Two faces looking down at him. The mixure of fear and disgust playing around his stomach, making it churn. Those faces, so familiar._

_End flashback_

Chavo was shaking him.

"Rey, Rey, you alright esse?" he asked, looking concerned.

"Wha... yeah." he said distracted.

"You saw something, didn't you?" Eddie said. Rey nodded.

"What?" Chavo asked

"Two faces, I know those faces but I can't place..." Rey didn't finish the sentence. His eyes drifted across the parking lot. The faces. They were the faces of Kurt Angle and Booker T.

"Rey?" Eddie asked.

"The faces, the were Kurt's and Booker's." he said quickly before slumping in his seat, out of view of the two men.

"You sure?" Chavo asked.

"Pos..it..ive." Rey said, panicing as the two scumbags in question moved closer.

"Right," Eddie said coldly, the sharpness in his voice aparent. "I think we need to talk to the lowlife, two timing, backstabbing, no good, bastards."

"Yep, but call Chris, Glen, and Mark first." Chavo said. Eddie nodded and made the call.

"They are right around the corner." and as he said this Mark's truck pulled in. The three inside looked at Eddie and he nodded. They got out and made for the two men as Eddie and Chavo came in from the back.

"Hello Booker, Kurt." Mark (Taker) said coldly. Kurt and Booker looked at each other and knew. They tried to run but Chavo and Eddie stopped them. A fist fight followed and finally Kane and Taker subdued to two men.

"Rey, its safe!" Eddie yelled. Rey poked his head out and slowly walked toward them.

"Ok Book, why'd you do it?" Taker growled. Booker remained silent. Taker picked him off the ground by his throat.

"WHY!" he yelled. Booker tried to speak but Taker's grip was too tight. He loosend it.

"That miget was getting more attention then me." he pouted. Taker threw him on the ground in disgust.

"And you!" Glen spat at Kurt.

"The miget was scheduled to win the World Heavyweight Title, he's no where near being a heavyweight!" Kurt spat back.

"This was all about titles and attention, you guys are sad, sad men." Eddie said shaking his head. They took them to Vince, who said the same thing, fired them, and had them arrested. Afterward they found Rey sitting in the low low, his head down.

"Rey?" Chavo asked.

"Huh?" said, startled

"Sorry." Chavo said "You all right?"

"Not really." Rey sighed.

"I know," Chavo said "but everything will be all right." Rey nodded and lifted his head for the first time. Tears ran down his face. Eddie pulled him into his arms agian as he cried and cried.

"Rey its going to be ok. Me and Chavito are here for you, we'll get through it together." he said. Rey looked up.

"Promise?" he asked.

"Promise." Chavo said. Rey smiled

"Thanks guys," Rey said "Friends forever?"

"Friends forever." Eddie said

"Till death." Chavo replied. Rey smiled.

"And after death." he said.

"Ok, whose up for a taco?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah!" Chavo and Rey said at the same time. Chavo and Eddie hopped in the front and they rode off to get a taco.

_**THE END!**_


End file.
